The Spot The Armour Couldn't Protect
by Really.Insane.Nerd
Summary: How each person views a certain situation or person that is like their weakness.
1. Chapter 1

I am weak. I tried harder than I ever thought I could, using all my power and he beat me. He has always been stronger than me. I try to be strong to show father that I'm not worthless but he doesn't care. I am never good enough. I never will be. Neji is the genius, and should carry on the family name. He is of the second branch but he is stronger than me and my sister. Father trains my sister hard and works her to exhaustion. I should be angry at the attention she gets but all I can feel is pity for her. Father doesn't know it but some nights I would find her sobbing, shaking so hard until her body stops moving. I try to help but she pushes me away. She is like father. To them, I am nothing. I am the failure of the family. Neji told me that. He hates me more than anyone. I don't know why or when he started but it seems he has hated me since the moment I was born. He tried to kill me. During the Chunin exam after I accused him of being afraid of his own destiny. His eyes burst into flames and I couldn't beat him. All I remember is the flash of movement from his attack and the blast of pain the occurred in every part of my body; inside and out. I don't know why I'm not dead now. I remember Naruto though too. He….cheered for me. He believed in me. No one has ever done that for me. Oh Naruto. I wish I had the courage to tell him, or at least to talk to him. When Father heard what happened, he seemed more concerned about Neji than about my condition. Neji, my own cousin, tried to kill me and was close to succeeding yet father goes to him. I was left alone in that room. My teammates; Shino isn't the talkative type and has spoken very little to me and Kiba I think would have been there if he hadn't gotten hurt from the match with Naruto. Kurenai Sensei came but only for a moment. She has by my guardian ever since Father disowned me. I feel closer to her than to anyone but I can't tell her or act like that. She cares for me but she makes sure I understand that she isn't my mother, only my sensei and friend. Kiba and I went to see the final rounds. The match between Naruto and Neji was so skilled. Naruto fought strong and beat Neji. I don't remember much after that because the coughs started hurting too bad. Kiba said that Kabuto, disguised in an Anbu black-ops mask healed me. I wish I could have seen Neji's face. His whole theory about being born a failure hit hard, not only to me but Naruto especially was affected. Neji can't help his nature though. He was raised to believe he was inferior and that the Head branch got everything. I feel his suffering and wish I could understand his thinking. Neji and I will never be close. He will always see me as that spoiled little girl, and will not acknowledge how much I want to change. Blood is the only thing that keeps us connected, the only thing he cannot break.

**This is my first post so it may not be that good. Any feedback is much appreciated :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh is it my turn? I don't have any! I'm just too strong to have any weak points. What about Sasuke? No not him. Ok maybe I do have a spot. Well I guess I don't exactly have just 1 spot…there are 2 that are the most important.

I have felt a certain way for so long that it seemed like that was how it was supposed to be. My heart belonged to Sasuke and I thought it always would. He was dark, mysterious, and extremely handsome. It just felt right to fall for him. Then why did my heart flutter uncontrollably when I saw him?

Sai was emotionless and colder than ice. True he resembled Sasuke in many ways but I never had this reaction when I saw Sasuke. I questioned Sakura about this new creature and she warned me to keep my distance. As she put it, "He may look like Sasuke but on the inside they were completely different…" My first conversation with him was riddled with as many kind things I could possibly think of. And I was rewarded with a smile and a compliment. I don't know why it happened but it did. I fell for Sai, and hard. I craved him more than I had ever wanted Sasuke. True my feelings were real with Sasuke but they were never like this. He doesn't feel anything and I know his smiles are fake but each time he looks my way, I can't help feel giggly and blush. I just wish he could feel the same way. But like I said, Sai doesn't feel anything…

Now the other thing…..That stupid build board brow! She was just that shy little girl that I took the effort in helping! God what a mistake that was! Sakura was supposed to be my best friend and she goes around and betrays me. She knew I like Sasuke and she just had to go and ruin everything we had. The thought of it infuriates me still to this day. I mean if she had liked him longer than I had, I would have out aside my feelings but she couldn't. I thought we would always be best friends but she changed. She has changed more than I could have ever imagined. Like when she cut her own hair to stop those attacking Sound Genin. I had never seen such strength from Sakura before. Then the time came when I had to face off against her in the Chunin exam. Each move matched mine and in the end we both knocked each other unconscious, leaving it at a tie. I couldn't believe it! Not only had she broken out of my body-possession jutsu but she actually managed to keep up with me. When Sasuke left, I was sad and hurt but Sakura and Naruto were so much worse. They were literally broken and I couldn't help feel sad for them too. Sakura would cry each time someone even mentioned Sasuke, while Naruto just looked down and became extremely tense. I may have been furious at Sakura but it secretly killed me to see her like that. Even after all that has happened between us, I still cared about her. I think that's how it will always be. She is annoying and can't compare to my skill but secretly, I will always care for her. She was like my sister at one point and at the end of it all, that bond won't ever break.


	3. Chapter 3

….*5 minutes later*… Interviewer: "Where is the next participant?"...*10 minutes later*…_Whoosh…_ Hey, sorry I'm late. I was reading this really great sequel to Make-out Paradise and I guess I just got caught up in the scene where… Interviewer: "That's quite alright, but since we are running late let's just get right into ok?" Umm yea sure…..

Well it was many years ago, the day of my advance to a Jounin in fact. After I received a medical pack from Rin and a special kunai from Sensei, we set out. Lord Minato or Minato Sensei as we once called him, Obito, Rin, and myself were on a very important mission. This was during a dark time of war and bloodshed so each mission came with a great risk. Our mission was to destroy a bridge that was used by the Hidden Rock Village. Minato had to assist another team whose missions was already underway and was of top importance. He left me in charge, and we continued as planned. Everything was going along smoothly like most of our missions. We were all great friends and always had been. I was always more concerned with living up to my father's reputation. I was the son of Konoha's White Fang and I had to carry on the name. Obito was always messing around, poking fun at me for my dedication. He would always ask why I was trying so hard. He never really understood. Rin tried to help me to relax and enjoy life but she couldn't understand either. Her family had died, and she works hard to make them proud but it wasn't the same. No one expected her to be a masterful Shinobi, but I had no choice. I was bred for such perfection. I was always on time, always training until exhaustion, and always completing missions without any complications. In my mind there wasn't any time for distractions. Yes I had to put aside my feelings most of the time but it was worth it, or at the time it seemed like it.

Less than a day away from our destination and way ahead of schedule, Obito and Rin convinced me to take a break. We set up camp and after a small but adequate dinner, I fell asleep. When the sun rose, I awoke to its gentle light. I sat up and surveyed the area, trying to readjust to my surroundings. Obito was sprawled across his sleeping bag with his blanket wrapped around his leg and a puddle of drool pooling around his mouth. Rin's mat was empty and unmade. Her equipment was in her bag next to the mat. I knew immediately that something was wrong. Rin was a creature of habit, everything was organized in a certain way and she always took her gear with her everywhere. I stood up and went over to wake Obito so we could continue the mission. Obito stood up and stretched asking where Rin went off to. I just shrugged and packed up my things but Obito started freaking out once he saw her gear sitting there. He demanded we go search for Rin but I reminded him of the main goal of the mission. Obito looked at me angrily and start spouting out stuff about friendship and the importance of trust. I said he was too blinded by his feelings for Rin to think clearly. Obito blushed and started talking about my father. He was trusted by so many and he would be ashamed that his son would leave his own teammate behind. I grabbed Obito by his collar but I knew he was right. I let him go and agreed to search for Rin. We scouted out the area and picked up on Rin's trail.

While tracking her, we ran into trouble and had to face some Hidden Rock Shinobi. While we fought, Obito managed to unlock the infamous Sharingan. Everyone was so mesmerized by his sudden power, myself included, that no one saw the other shinobi's attacking. Before I could evade the attack, a shuriken cut my left eye. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Blood poured down my face and I had no vision in my eye. Obito took out the enemies and He rushed over to me. I had managed to take some down, even in my damaged state. He helped me bandage my eye. There was no time to turn back so we continued searching for Rin. We eventually found her, trapped in a genjutsu. The Hidden Rock ninjas were interrogating her for military information. Shockingly she was able to break free from this powerful genjutsu and we dove in to help her. Still weak from the previous one, this battle lasted much longer. We managed to defeat all the shinobi but before we could celebrate, Obito was crushed under an earth jutsu. Rin rushed to his side and I followed closely behind. Obito whispered something to Rin and as tears streamed from her eyes, she shook her head in agreement. We watched as Obito was slowly dying before us. I stood there as Rin grabbed her gear and removed his left eye. My eye widened and I look at her in surprise. She gave me something to numb my body as she implanted the eye. When I asked why, she just said it was to make up for forgetting to get me a gift. I just looked down sadly at my departed friend. Rin gathered her equipment and stood by as I said a prayer for Obito. It was a sacred tradition for comrades who have fallen in battle. Rin reminded me that we had to finish the mission and that Rock reinforcements would be coming soon. We continued to the bridge in silence. There was nothing that could be said. When we reached the bridge, there were yet again more enemy shinobi waiting for us. As Rin and I became surrounded, I attempted to use the Chidori. Just before I could complete the jutsu, I passed out because I had used all my chakra. The next thing I knew, Rin and Minato Sensei were looking over me trying to wake me up. From what I heard, Rin used Sensei's gift, a special teleportation kunai which brought him to our location for support.

We managed to destroy the bridge and return home. Minato sent me to the hospital immediately and I was in intensive care for a couple days. When I was released, I went to look for Rin. I finally found her sitting in front of Obito's grave. She didn't look up as I approached and sat still with tears running down her eyes. I asked if there was anything I could do but she just shook her head no. She stood and turned to look at me. Her eyes, red and sparkling from the tears, held a determined fire I hadn't seen in Rin. She told me she was leaving and wouldn't be back. I asked her to stay, I pleaded with her. She was the only thing I had left but she just smiled. She leaned in and kissed me gently. I knew I couldn't stop her, nothing could now. She needed to do this for Obito. Rin left that night and it was the last time I saw her. No one knows what happened to her. A day must people strive for was the day I lost two of the most important people in my life. My greatest weakness was my greatest strength. A bond like that never ends, not even in death.

**Ok not really that good but I couldn't find a lot of specific information about this :) oh well I hope you R&R so I can improve. **


End file.
